wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Cali Girls
Cali Girls is single from Blonde and marks as their second single. This song was written by Tristan and Rydle Conti. The single was released September 18 and a storyline type music video will be released later on. Lyrics Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo Pacific coast highway This happens every day And our songs keep playing on the radio Like 20 times a day Man this is so crazy Keep seein' pretty ladies walking 'round in high heels in LA What can I say? Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine today It’s getting hot you see I like them Cali girls Valley girls Like the way they move Love the things they do Keep me up at night I like them Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need Cali girls Valley girls Let me take you out Make you scream and shout Keep you up at night I like them Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need Oh, what I need All kinds of model girls laying out at Venice Beach The ones in magazines They’re hanging out with me (they're hanging out with me) And Katy Perry wasn’t lying when she told you (uh-huh) You know them Cali girls, They really rock my world oh Short skirts, so hot, looking right in every way What can I say? Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine you say It’s like this everyday When you got Cali girls Valley girls Like the way they move Love the things they do Keep me up at night I like them Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need Cali girls Valley girls Let me take you out Make you scream and shout Keep you up at night I like them Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need I can’t get those Cali girls out of my head I can’t get those Cali girls out of my head Cali girls Valley girls Like the way they move Love the things they do Keep me up at night Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need Cali girls Valley girls Let me take you out Make you scream and shout Keep you up at night I like them Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need Cali girls Valley girls Like the way they move Love the things they do Keep me up at night I like them Cali girls Valley girls When they look at me Not too hard to see That a Cali girl is what I need Category:Music Category:Blonde discography Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects Category:Singles